There has been proposed a related-art printer, which is connected to a host computer. The printer includes a web server function. The host computer accesses the printer through the web server by using a web browser equipped in the host computer. In this case, the web server of the printer transmits various setting values of the printer to the host computer. The web browser of the host computer can display the various setting values of the printer. As a result, a user of the host computer can see the various setting values of the printer, and can change the various setting values.